Through My Eyes
by TheirGirl
Summary: See love grow through Troy's eyes as he grows deeper in love with the famous unpredictable Gabriela Montez


There is a saying that goes: One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching.

This is a saying that a young 17 year old Latina girl lives by. She is unpredictable, unique in her own way, smart, and has a big heart. Her name is Gabriela Adalia Montez, and I am completely and utterly in love with her. Gabriela is the coolest and most beautiful person I have ever met in my entire life. She has beautiful dark brown eyes and hair, glowing tan skin, amazing figure, and exotic features.

Even though I'm in love with her I have only met her a few months ago.

"_Yeah, I heard that there was gonna be a new student." Chad Danforth gossiped about the mysterious student everyone has been talking about for weeks now._

"_Isn't the student the niece or nephew of Chief Montez? Dude, I don't want to be messing with them. Have you seen Chief Montez? He's seems scary if you ask me." Sharpay Evans said, everyone nodding in agreement except for me._

"_Oh come on! What's so special 'bout this student anyway?" Tired of them talking of some new guy coming in the middle of the semester._

"_I heard it's a chick and she's super hot! Exotic features and an amazing body!" Jason fantasizing._

"_I hope it's a hot guy. We need some around this place." The girls nodded while the guys rolled their eyes._

_I closed my locker and suddenly the halls of East High became real quite. Looking up I saw the reason why it was quite. The most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life. Long legs, exotic features, long dark hair, and beautiful big hazel eyes. It was like she was walking in slow motion towards me. Towards me. Towards me. Towards me! Oh god she's walking towards me! What do I say? What do I do? Think Bolton, think!_

_She smiled at me, "Hey," she turned toward the locker and unlocked it putting some things into it. I must've had my mouth open, because she pushed my chin up and closed it. "Close your mouth flies could get inside."_

"_Kay." I said in shock, mentally cursing myself for making me look like a complete idiot in front of her._

_I watched her walk away as so did the other East High students in the hallway. As soon as she was out of sight people started to gossiping all over again._

"_Dude, she was fine!" Chad exclaimed._

"_I know man! She looked like walked out of a magazine!" Zeke agreed._

_When entering homeroom I heard gossip from some of the students._

_Some of the jocks from the football team said "She was so hot! But isn't she Chief Montez's niece? And doesn't she look familiar to you?" Actually she does look familiar._

_Others were "I heard she had Troy Bolton ready to faint." That was somewhat true._

"_I heard she moved here because she got into so many fights at her other schools and got expelled in all of them, so her parents kicked out of the house and was forced to stay with her uncle." Doubt that's true she seems like a nice person._

"_I heard she stole and was druggie so her parents sent her here so they wouldn't have deal with her anymore." This one has to be false; she doesn't look like a druggie._

"_I heard her family is really rich, but doesn't make much sense into why she's here." This I don't understand either if she's rich why did she move here?_

"_You should've seen Troy's face totally priceless." Jason laughed as I walked toward my seat. Did I really look that stupid?_

_I looked up to see the new girl enter the room and once again everyone fell silent and stared at her. She looked at everyone weird but decided to shrug it off and walked toward Ms. Darbus with papers._

"_Class, this is Ms. Montez, make sure she is welcomed." Ms. Darbus said warmly. "Ms. Montez please take a seat between Mr. Bolton and Ms. Evans."_

_All class I couldn't help to look at this Montez girl, I jumped as I heard the bell ring._

_After class I walked to my locker to find that the Montez girl was there putting books away in her locker. This was my chance to finally talk to her._

_I walked up to her and leaned casually against my locker. "Hey."_

_She looked up to me and smiled, "What is up with you?"_

_I looked at her shocked I wasn't expecting that. "Excuse me?"_

"_Ever since I got here you keep staring at me."_

_I blushed "Uh, well, can you blame me? You're very attractive; it's hard not to look at you."_

_It was her turn to blush "So, Ms. Montez what is your first name?"_

"_Gabriela, what's your name Mr. Bolton?"_

"_Troy, or as others know me 'Basketball God'" I smirked._

"_Cocky much?" Gabriela smirked. "What else is there to know 'bout you?"_

"_Well, I'm captain of the Varsity Basketball team, son of the basketball coach, and so I've heard the popular guy in the school."_

"_That's impressive," Gabriela nodded "What about you? What can I know about you?"_

"_What do you want to know?" she shrugged._

"_Anything,"_

"_My favorite color is blue, but not the ordinary blue, more like electric blue like your eye color."_

"_Cool, mine is not very common favorite color, but I always loved the color hazel" Not because her eyes were that color, I've always liked that color. It was a pretty name for a child too, I remember when I was five I told my mom I was going to name my first daughter Hazel. I've never told anyone that and don't plan to._

As the days past I started to get close to Gabriela and started to be friends with her. Along those days Gabriela became friends with my friends and became East High's Queen. Rumors were still unanswered so I decided to ask her about them.

"_Hey!" I walked up to her and gave her a hug._

"_Hey!" she smiled as she hugged back._

"_So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to my secret hiding place during free period." I said with a hopeful smile._

"_Sure, meet me at our lockers?" I nodded._

_As free period rolled around and we were in my secret hiding spot. Various types of plants were decorated almost everywhere. "Wow, it's like a jungle up here. It's so beautiful." she said in awe._

"_The reason why I asked you to come with me is because there has been some rumors that have been going around school," she nodded for me to continue, "and I wanted to know the truth from you."_

"_Well, what did you hear?"_

"_One is that you got into many fights and that's the reason you moved here."_

_She sighed, "I did get into fights, not many, but I never start them."_

"_Second one I heard was that you stole and was a druggie."_

_She laughed, "Of course not, I dated guy like that but I've never stole or did drugs in my life."_

"_The last rumor I heard was that your family is rich." _

"_Uh, that is true," she said looking down._

"_So why'd you move here?"_

"_I chose to move because I wanted to live a normal life and have fun not go to some snobby rich school." she said in disgust._

"_You look familiar, it's like I've seen you somewhere."_

_She sighed, "You seem like a nice and trustworthy guy so I'll tell something you can't tell anyone."_

_I looked her in the eye, "I won't tell, I promise."_

"_Okay, put of the reason why I moved here was because I was a famous actress, singer and model. Have you heard of the name Adalia Rodriguez?"_

"_You're her! I love your songs! I have them in my iPod."_

"_Yeah, I moved here because everything was going crazy and hard for me to handle. People thought I reckless because I did stunts that people thought was crazy!"_

"_You jumped over a cliff,"_

"_Yeah, but its something exciting and fun to do."_

"_You are very different from every other girl, why do these stunts, aren't you scared of what people think of you?"_

"_No, honestly I don't because it's not what people think of me it's what I think of me. The reason why I do these stunts is because when my grandparents died it made me realize. One day your life will flash before your eyes. And make sure it's something worth watching."_

_For the whole free period and until we finished school we talked about our lives and got to know about each other better. She got to know I actually play the guitar and sing. Everything we talked about we understood each other perfectly._

From that day on I started to realize I was in love with her. If only she knew…

To Be Continued…?


End file.
